officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Power Levels to Tiers List
This is a list of tiers from the video series Weegee Chronicles from Red Star, the Power Levels from the Power Levels Page will be comfirmed as a certain tier here in terms of Striking Strength. No messing around please, not to mention, I have screencaps of this page anyways. The Scale ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' Earth's Surface ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' Building Level: 100 - 500 City Block Level: 550 - 1,000 Town Level: 1,500 - 2,000 City Level: 5,000 - 7,500 Country Level: 7,500 - 10,000 Continent Level: 10,000 - 500,000 Multi-Continent Level: 510,000 - 1,000,000 Planet Surface Level: 1,000,000 - 1,500,000 -''--------------------------------------------------------------------'' In Star Systems ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' Small Moon Level (Such as Mars' Phobos and Deimos): 1,500,000 - 2,000,000 Minor Planet Level (Such as Varuna, Orcus, and Quaror, the largest minor planet in the solar system): 2,000,000 - 5,000,000 Moon Level (Such as the Earth's Luna, Neptune's Titania, Jupiter's Europa, etc..): 5,000,000 - 7,500,000 Dwarf Planet Level (Such as Pluto and Makemake): 10,000,000 - 15,000,000 Small Planet Level (Such as Mercury): 15,000,000 - 20,000,000 Large Moon Level (Such as Saturn's Titan, and Jupiter's Ganymede): 20,000,000 - 35,000,000 Planet Level (Such as Earth, Venus, Uranus and Neptune): 35,000,000 - 50,000,000 Large Planet Level (Such as Saturn and Jupiter): 50,000,000 - 100,000,000 Dwarf Star Level (Such as Sirius B): 100,000,000 - 1,000,000,000 Small Star Level: 1,000,000,000 - 7,500,000,000 Star Level (Such as the Sun, and Sirius A and Rigel and other stars): 7,500,000,000 - 10,000,000,000 Large Star Level (Such as Betelgeuse, VY Canis Majoris, Eta Carinae, Mu Caphei, Polaris, UY Scuti, and many more Supergiants and Hypergiants): 10,000,000,000 - 100,000,000,000 ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' In a Galaxy ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' Solar System Level: 100,000,000,000 - 5,000,000,000,000 Multi-Solar System Level: 5,000,000,000,000 - 30,000,000,000,000 ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' In a Universe ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' Dwarf Galaxy Level (Such as M60-UCD1 (the smallest galaxy ever), Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy, Circinus Galaxy, Draco Dwarf Galaxy and such): 30,000,000,000,000 - 90,000,000,000,000 Galaxy Level (Such as the Milky Way, Pinwheel Galaxy, Sombrero Galaxy, and a ton more): 90,000,000,000,000 - 1,000,000,000,000,000 Large Galaxy Level (Such as the Andromeda Galaxy, Tadpole Galaxy, Comet Galaxy, and IC 1101, the larget galaxy ever): 1,000,000,000,000,000 - 10,000,000,000,000,000 Cosmic Structure Level (Like Like the Sloan Great Wall, the Hercules-Corona Borealis Great Wall, and the Huge-LQG): 10,000,000,000,000,000 - 75,000,000,000,000,000 ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' Cosmic Levels ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' Universe Level: 750,000,000,000,000,000 - 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 High Universal/ 3-Dimensional Universe Level: 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 - 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 4-Dimensional Universe Level/ Macroverse Level: 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 - 45,000,000,000,000,000,000 Multi-Universe Level: 45,000,000,000,000,000,000 - 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 3-Dimensional Multiverse Level/ Low Multiverse Level: 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 - 1×10^30 4-Dimensional Multiverse Level/ Multiversal: 1×10^30 - 25×10^30 ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' High Dimensional Levels ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' 5/6-Dimensional Multiverse Level/ Low Complex Multiversal: 35×10^30 (5D at least) - 400×10^33 (6D at best) 7/8/9-Dimensional Multiverse Level/ Complex Multiversal: 400×10^36 (7D at least) - 30×10^42 (8D) -30×10^45 (9D at best) 10/11-Dimensional Multiverse Level/ High Complex Multiversal: 30×10^54 (10D at least) - 450×10^60 (11D at best) ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' Higher Dimensional Levels ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' 12-Dimensional Multiverse Level/ Hyperversal: 990×10^72 - 990×10^78 Infinte-Dimensional Multiverse Level/ High Hyperversal: 1×10^99 - 999×10^111 ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' Outer Dimensional Levels ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' Low Outerversal: 20×10^114 - 40×10^120 Outerversal: 50×10^129 - 40×10^150 Outerversal+: 40×10^159 - 999×10^192 High Outerversal: 12×10^201 - 2×10^255 High Outerversal+: 30×10^303 - 30×10^3,000 ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' Omnipotence ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' Transcendentem Level: 400×10^3,003 - 5×10^10,000 Transcendentem Continuum Level: 300×10^4,000,000 - 999×10^10^100 ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' True Omnipotence ''---------------------------------------------------------------------'' Boundless: ♾